


Back to the Light

by The_Glitchy_Writer



Category: Queen (Band), brian may - Fandom
Genre: Back to the Light, Gen, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glitchy_Writer/pseuds/The_Glitchy_Writer
Summary: An alternate telling of Queen guitarist (And all round nice guy), Brian May's, 1992 album, 'Back to the Light'. In this universe - The Realm of Rhye - Sir Brian May, Lord Protector of the Realm and Keeper of the Chord, must restore balance to the land by vanquishing the unknown malevolence known only as 'The Dark'. But the task will not be easy, and the path will not be without its dangers and tests, tempting Sir Brian and barring his way from bringing Rhye... Back to the Light.





	1. Prologue - The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is incredibly tongue-in-cheek. As far as I’m concerned, if the tongue was any more in the cheek, it would reside within the actual cheek. I haven’t written pretty much anything in a while, so it’s time for some cheesy, cliché heroic fantasy mixed in with good old-fashioned 80/90’s rock. Specifically the guitarist of Queen – Though one must note he wrote and sung songs for them too – and his 1992 album, ‘Back to the Light’, Brian May. This is a short story which brings forth the album from chords and note to script and page. I can’t promise I’ll ever finish it, nor that, even if I do, it’ll be any good at all. But as I said, this was merely some conduit to release pent-up inspiration from. A literary playground, if you will.  
> In case you’re wondering why I picked Dr. Brian by the way, it is because he is incredibly smart and gorgeous and underrated, and not talked about enough in the world of fantastical literature.  
> I also just love Brian May.

In the year of 1139 AB (Ad Brianus), the world is plunged into darkness. The realm of Rhye as we know it has been thrown into a whirlwind of tumult and chaos. A black evil has swept across the land, laying waste to villages and challenging the Kingdom of Mercurian in its entirety. Children are silenced to sleep in every town as their mothers tuck them into beds. ‘Don’t make too much noise,’ they say, ‘lest The Dark come and take you.’   
The Sacred Knights of the Storm march with their blades and shields, but everywhere they turn, darkness surrounds them, engulfs them within its shroud of nothingness, and rends flesh from bone, til nothing is left but a white haze. Entire cities are seen burning in the night, tall fires that dance and lick at the heavens themselves. The King, Frederick, has been thrown into a mad craze, his fury sending him insane. He spends his days locked up within his walled Citadel, with no audience to see him. His people lament, an orchestra of wailing and screams, screams for the King to come back, for they love him, even if he may not know. And for months, the King said not a word, until some day, one day, when he called for his private messenger.  
“Send for the stargazer.”  
And so, Frederick’s own private night watchman was brought to him. But he was no simple gazer of stars. He was the King’s most trusted advisor… and his most fearsome warrior. Curls of black night clung to his scalp, cascading down his cheeks and neck, before stopping just at his shoulders, broad, made for carrying deadly weaponry. His eyes, with such cold precision, watched every little thing that moved. His hands, sturdy and strong, gripped onto the blood red axe with both palms. The ‘Crimson Special’, their enemies called it. Crafted of ancient wood and rusted metal, it never left his side, and wherever he went, it brought havoc to those who sought to usurp the throne of Peace. His white plate was heavy on him, as he re-adjusted himself beneath the black, tattered cloak just above it. The hem was torn and dirty, the sigil of a six-pointed star only just visible. Usually he said not a word, instead watching the nights go by with his glassed instruments, but today…. Today was different. For he was set on a quest. A quest that would test his very mettle, what made him so. He was to end The Dark, and bring the realm of Rhye and its kingdom… back to the light.


	2. Chapter One - Back to the Light (IN PROGRESS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Brian begins his arduous journey to bring the realm of Rhye back to the light, setting off on his long ride to vanquish The Dark. But along the way, he meets a mysterious ally and learns of a powerful object needed to aid him in his quest...

“And I’m goin’ back… Back To The Light…”  
And so, the Lord Protector of Rhye, Keeper of Chords and Chief Commander, Brian May, set out on his quest to vanquish The Dark, lest it take the lives of any more innocents, cowering in fear. He let out a deep breath, and began to descend the iron steps that led to the King’s Citadel, a dark machination of metal that brooded over its people. Only months before it had been lined with the brightest of jewels, so bright it reflected the sun off of its very surface and caused the beams to dance around like fairies in the night. But it seemed even the madness of its King now seeped into the cold walls. Staring at it one final time, Brian arched back his shoulders, allowing the plate mail beneath to sink back into place, and let out a halted breath.   
Citizens lined the streets. The panicked crowds of Rhye only stood, mesmerised at the stargazer who was now their last hope. They knew some great evil was afoot if May himself was at hand, ready to answer the King’s beck and call. They seemed dwarved by the knight’s presence, shrinking back into the shadows and alleyways. Some lurched back, their mouths agape. Others only muttered titles at him, ‘Look!’ they pointed, ‘It’s the Prince of All, even the universe!’. It did not matter. Sir Brian was not focusing on such mundane matters. His mind was elsewhere, adrift on a milky sea that led his thoughts on a journey of nightmarish beings and twisted abominations so wrong, so… incomprehensible, that to describe them would send any sane man crazed. He had seen them, in his dreams. The creatures that lurk in The Dark. He had seen so much in the night sky, he had looked directly into the eyes of Gods themselves that made him question his very mortality. And he had been given a blessing, a gift, a curse. He had the power of Visions. The ability to see what was there and what was not. Truth mixed in with lie. He could not be certain what he was seeing when he slept, and he cried out in the night for them to stop… but he never did. And in the recent weeks, his dreams had gone from bad to worse. The evil upon the land had entered them, too. His last bastion of peace and sanctity, now defiled and desecrated by the very force he sought to root out and destroy.  
Soon he had arrived by the bronze gates of the City of Mercurian, great slabs of metal that loomed over the fields beyond. Praying to the Prophets above, he signalled for them to open. With a great heaving sigh, as if the very earth itself was already shaking and shuddering in grief for the wanderer, they swung towards him, a sliver of what was on the other side turning into a great window. This was it. It was time to bring Light back to the universe. Narrowing his eyes, he took up the reigns of his noble steed and roared high into the wind,  
“Haroldius! Ride!”


End file.
